


The Hunter's Fate

by TableTennis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Flash Fic, Foot Jobs, Hypnotism, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV First Person, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableTennis/pseuds/TableTennis
Summary: A vampire slayer meets an unusual fate when he sets out to stake his first prey.





	The Hunter's Fate

Good evening, Mr. Hunter. Don’t be surprised, now, you’re so loud anyone half-deaf could hear you coming a mile away. Give me a second… ah, yes, you’ve brought your wooden stake and crosses and garlic. You’ve trained yourself well—that is, as well as a rookie hunter could train themselves.

You’ve never staked a single vampire, have you? Ever shot a silver bullet through a werewolf’s heart? I thought not. You look far too scared to have ever killed anything in your life. I’d bet you don’t even swat at mosquitoes, but here you are, trying to take on the bigger bloodsucker for sport.

There’s no need to be scared of me. All I’m doing is talking to you, and all you’re doing is listening. Neither of us really want to hurt the other, do we? I certainly don’t want to hurt you. Deep down, you don’t want to hurt me at all.

Stop right there. You really think all vampires are killers? I promise you, vampires are no more killer than the average human. You may as well shoot every first person you see for every hundred that walk by. Do you understand what I’m getting at? You are assuming guilty until proven innocent—not even that. You wouldn’t believe proof of innocence if it was handed to you on a platter.

Now, now, don’t look so sad. I know better than anyone that rumors are evil things. But I am not evil, my good man. I’ve only been talking to you this whole time. You’ve been listening so well, too. I haven’t even bared my teeth at you. Do keep listening. You know deep down I am not evil, and you have been fooled by the lies of the Church and your peers. But they were not really lies, simply misguided words that many are oft to believe. Human nature is the only thing at fault here.

Young man, I forgive you for believing such words. We cannot help but believe what we are taught as children, isn’t that right? It’s not your fault. There, there. You know you can trust what I say. I am not your enemy, and you are not mine. Listen to my words. You’re safe here. Set aside your stake, and crosses, and garlic, as a sign of trust. You’re safe here. Completely safe.

Good job. There’s no need for those implements, is there? You’re safe here with me, and I haven’t once lied to you. I have never lied to you. Keep listening closely. You know now that I am not your enemy, isn’t that right? I am not your enemy. Say it for me. There you go, that wasn’t so hard. Did you know that when you repeat something someone tells you, it makes it ever more true? Let’s try it. Repeat this: The vampire is not the enemy. Didn’t that statement just become more true when you repeated it? Let’s try another. Keep listening to my voice. Repeat this: You love listening to me.

That’s right, just like that. You know everything I say is the truth, correct? Of course it is. Why would I lie to you? I have no reason to lie. You’re so understanding. You’re a man of justice, aren’t you? I knew you were. I know many things. Listen closely. Since you’re a lover of justice, you must also love my voice, because I speak only the truth, and justice is truth. Repeat: Justice is truth, and my voice is truth. Very good. Repeat: You love my voice, and listening to it makes you happy, because justice makes you happy. Good job. Say it again. You feel better now, don’t you?

Repeat: The voice is an extension of the self. Good. Loving the voice means loving the person, is that right? Of course it is. Since you love my voice, I think that means you must love me as well. You love me as much as you love my voice, and listening to me. Keep listening. I do hate to ask, but I’m very parched, and while I’m sure you’ll give me access to your beautiful neck, I must beg for permission out of manners anyway. So, would you, please? Oh, thank you, thank you very much.

…

I’m satisfied. Thank you for your permission. Keep listening. I will lower my voice, but since I am talking next to your ear now, it shouldn’t matter. I felt your heartbeat when my fangs pierced your skin, young man. I think it excited you to have a vampire drink your blood. Am I right? That’s right. I’m willing to bet you’ll feel a spike of pleasure whenever you feel my fangs pierce your throat, and a deep happiness and arousal when you feel the blood draining from your body. I see you smiling. You’re picturing it already, aren’t you? Maybe you’ll also be happy whenever you hear my voice, or feel my breath against your skin. You already love me. Repeat: You love me. Good. Again. Good. Repeat: You are deeply happy and deeply aroused when I bite into you and drink your blood. Good. Again. Very good.

Are you the submissive type, young man? You’re shaking your head, but you’re lying to yourself. I can sense it. Deep down, I think you crave the sensation of bowing to others, and following orders. Deep down, I think you crave the feeling of obeying others. It’s a well-hidden _need_ , isn’t it? But you can’t hide it from me, and that’s okay. I will help you. Since I’ve helped bring this desire to light, I think you would be quite happy to do whatever I tell you. You would be happy to be called a slave, a pet, a thrall. Maybe if I told you to do something right now, you would be so overwhelmed with repressed desire that you would beg for more orders, yet you would never be satisfied no matter how many things I asked of you.

Repeat: You love being submissive. Good. Again. Good. Listen closely. Repeat: You are turned on by being submissive. Repeat. Again. Again. Again. Good.

I will give you an order now. No need to thank me, I can see how much you want it. Now, remove your clothes—all of them—and lie before me.

Good job. You’re such a good slave. You want more orders, don’t you? Listen closely, and keep your hands off of yourself. Let me take care of it. I have quite skilled feet.

If you want more orders, I will need you to agree to some things. Can you do that for me? I understand you’re so aroused you can’t speak, but nodding will suffice. And don’t climax until I order you to.

First, I want you to forget your name. That’s easy enough to do, isn’t it? As for what I will call you… I will call you whatever I please. Slave, thrall, pet. Keep your voice down while I am talking to you.

Second, I want you to forget everything before you came here. You have always loved me and have always served me as far back as you can remember. Doesn’t that sound good? To be under my command all your life? I know it is your deepest desire, to be controlled like a dog at all times. Does this feel good, slave? Of course it does.

Third, you will call me Master or Lord whenever you address me. It is a sign of submission, as I am sure you know.

Fourth, you will follow my every command. But I’m sure you wanted to do that anyway. On that topic, you are never to sexually relieve yourself without my express consent, no matter how aroused you become from following orders or being drunk from. If you wish to climax, you must seek me out and beg for permission.

If you wish to agree to all of this, slave, climax as soon as possible. You’re already so excited, and the pressure must be unbearable. There you go. There’s a good boy.

Don’t be lazy, pet. I have orders for you. First, replace your trousers. Now, take those vile hunting tools out of this house and dispose of them. I will be waiting for you in the kitchen.

Do hurry, slave.


End file.
